(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp stand, and more particularly to a novel adjustable structure for a lamp providing means for adjusting at will the entire structure, while having a simple configuration, which can be conveniently assembled, and substantially reduces production costs.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, which shows a lamp stand of the prior art, which has been widely used as a lamp stand by beautician professionals for many years, wherein a lamp stand 100 is primarily assembled from two sets of juxtaposed supporting rods 101, 102 mutually connected. Pivots 103, 104 are respectively disposed at rotation corner areas of the two sets of juxtaposed supporting rods 101, 102, and an end of the second set of supporting rods 102 enables a supplementary apparatus 107, such as a magnifying glass or an illuminating lamp, and the like, to be disposed thereon to enable the beautician professional to carry out beauty treatment.
And as depicted in the drawing, the end of the lamp stand 100 is fitted with a clamping mount 105, and a clamping chuck 106 is disposed on the clamping mount 105 so that the lamp stand 100 can be clamped to the edge of a tabletop using the clamping chuck 106.
In which, the two sets of juxtaposed supporting rods 101, 102 of the lamp stand 100 primarily use a set of springs (not shown in the drawing) located in the interior of the supporting rods 101, 102. When the two sets of juxtaposed supporting rods 101, 102 are adjusted to relative positions, then the elastic force of the springs is used to provide brace support and fixing of the supporting rods 101, 102.
However, because the aforementioned lamp stand structure requires that the springs be installed in the interior space of the supporting rods, thus, design of the fixing positions between the supporting rods must be extremely precise, otherwise, they will easily come apart. Furthermore, after adjusting the supporting rods and fixing positions thereof, an external force must be used to fixedly lock the pivots. Hence, slackening of the locking portions or pivot positions very easily occurs during the process of repeated tightening and loosening adjustment over a long period of time, making it difficult to fix positions thereof. Moreover, because assembly of such structures is complicated, and cost is high, thus, it is difficult to improve productivity, resulting in a decline in market competitiveness.